SUPERFRIENDS Series 1
by 5-U-P-E-R-F-R-I-E-N-D-5
Summary: Series 1 of 10, episodes 1-10 of 100! S.U.P.E.R.F.R.I.E.N.D.S follows the Starkids through their hilarious day to day lives full of romance, friendship and fun! Based on F.R.I.E.N.D.S but with an entirely different storyline! RPF!
1. The one with the neighbours

_A/N- Please read this before you begin with the story! Hi there! I'm so happy you have decided to click here and I hope you thoroughly enjoy your stay. There's just a few things you ought to know before setting out on this wild adventure; firstly, there will be ten separate stories, series' if you will, and each story will have ten chapters, or episodes and secondly, this whole thing is basically F.R.I.E.N.D.S but with StarKid members and with a different storyline (hence why I said series' and episodes!). And thirdly, I'm really sorry if I get any StarKid facts wrong, I've been a StarKid fan for a long time now so I'm hoping I haven't made any massive errors! Thank you again for clicking here, please review, favourite and follow :D Follow my Tumblr for spoilers or if you want to ask a question, my name is '__**s-u-p-e-r-f-r-i-e-n-d-s'.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Team Starkid. The characters used in this story are purely for name-sake and I am not suggesting that any event, or relationship, in this story is real- Team Starkid are just the characters I need to execute the plot idea I have in my head!_

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I April 2015 I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

"Lauren Lopez, get out of bed right now!" Yelled Julia for the seventh time that morning, "We have two hours to pack up and leave!" Today was the big day, the day that most of the StarKid members would pack up their bags and leave the streets of Chicago to live under the big lights of New York. And Lauren, being her usual self, had not packed up her stuff yet.

"Woah, Julia, calm, calm," Said Lauren in her sleepy voice as she rolled out of bed (quite literally), "I'll be there in a minute,"

A minute later a dozy looking Lauren trudged into the kitchen which she shared with Julia, she was wearing her sparkly pink dressing gown and her matching slippers. Julia gave her an amused smile as she watched the petite girl pour her milk onto her cereal and slowly spoon the mixture into her mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked as she took her house key off of her bunny keychain.

"Yeah thanks," Lauren replied, feeling a little bit more rejuvenated after her breakfast, "yourself?"

"Mmm, I suppose, it's sad to be leaving though," Julia admitted, Lauren nodded in agreement as they both looked around their modest flat in Chicago, their kitchen/living area with black flowers printed onto the walls and their ridiculously comfortable cream couch which you sink right into when you sit on it. Yes, it was sad for them to be leaving, but they had a little feeling that New York would bring an even better life than the one they lived now.

"That's true, but at least we are moving in with Jaime and Meredith, we'll have a brilliant time together," Smiled Lauren, trying to lighten the mood. Jaime had recently moved in with Meredith because her roommates had left so she had a few spare rooms so Jaime, being the nice friend that she is, took one of the spare bedrooms so Meredith didn't have to be alone.

90 minutes later the pair had finished packing and had said their final farewells to their humble little flat full of memories. Fortunately for them, the pair had a friend who was willing to drive them all the way to New York, the whole twelve hour journey... And that twelve hour journey flew by, Julia had brought along her 'Glee' album so they spent the whole journey giggling at one of their best friends singing his heart out to his gay lover, however by the time they arrived at their destination they were exceedingly tired and were in need of a good nap. Unfortunately they would need to do at least a little unpacking into their new flat before being able to settle down for the night.

An hour later Julia and Lauren had unpacked their small suitcases containing all the essentials, much to their appreciation their new flat was already fully furnished so they really didn't have to take much with them to New York- just a few trinkets and treasures to remind them of home and of everyone they'd be leaving behind in Chicago. Lauren had just made Julia and herself a nice cup of cocoa and now they were sitting around Lauren's laptop watching funny youtube videos (using their neighbours Wi-Fi, they hoped he wouldn't mind) whilst waiting for Jaime and Meredith to arrive. And within the next half an hour in they both trudged.

"Who's ready to paarrttyyy?" Screamed Meredith as she suddenly ran through the front door of the flat right into the living room where Lauren and Julia were sitting.

"Wow Mere, you're hyper," Observed Julia from the couch, raising one eyebrow at her friend.

"I made the mistake of giving her coffee," Came a voice from the front door, a moment later in stumbled Jaime, carrying not only her case but Meredith's too.

"Wowzas, big mistake," Lauren said as she walked over to Jaime to take a case of her, "Where do you want to put your case Meredith?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, in my room I suppose, which one is my room?" Meredith asked. A moment later they arrived back into the lounge, they all took their seat on the couch and began exchanging gossip- most of it mainly about what they had read about Darren in yesterdays magazine.

"Haha, well I don't believe Darren would do that!" Exclaimed Jaime, who was clutching her stomach from laughing too much as she reread the hilarious article again but with a cough and a splutter she regained her composure enough to say: "Anyway, do you know whereabouts in the city the boys are moving in to?"

"No idea!" Sighed Lauren, "Joe said it was pretty near to where we are, but he didn't give me any specific details, we should probably call them tomorrow!"

"Mmm," Meredith said, she was now on some kind of coffee crash and looked like she was about to fall asleep at any moment, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course, it's been a long day! Night guys!"

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

Meanwhile, Brian, Joe, Dylan and Joey had just finished unpacking their stuff in their ultra-cool, ultra-manly lad pad! After the long road trip they were surprisingly not very tired, in fact they were positively energetic. However, they were rather bored seeing as it was quite late at night so no one would be out. This was not a good mix. Their fully awake brains in need of some fun were working at one hundred miles an hour to come up with a clever ruse to scare their female friends.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Joey, rather apprehensive about the ambitious plan the group had carefully formed.

"Positive," Brian replied, in a voice so definite all doubts were put aside.

"The girls will never see it coming," Snickered Joe with a menacing grin on his face.

"And that's the beauty of it, they don't deserve it so they won't suspect it,"

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

Everyone slept peacefully that night, all of them were extremely tired after their long day travelling from Chicago to New York city, because of this the girls were planning on staying in bed until at least midday. But, unfortunately for them, their guy friends were about to carry out their evil plan!

"Have we got our water pistols?" Asked Brian, the three other boys gave a confident nod and smirked. "Do we all know the plan?" Everyone nodded again, "Then let's go,"

The four boys creeped into the girls' apartment, opposite to their own, Brian had an extra key which one of the girls had given to him a few days previous. They tiptoed towards the couch in the middle of their comfortable living room and hid behind it, they all exchanged glances and then Joe let out a loud, and strange, sound- it actually sounded a little bit like Bugettes laughter in Starship... Within the girls' bedrooms they all awoke with a start and ran out of each of their bedrooms.

"What the devil was that?" Shrieked Jaime who was wearing her Disney pyjamas. The room was eerily quiet and none of the girls dared to move, frozen from confusion and fear. But then, all of a sudden, the four boys jumped up from behind the couches and started to spray the girls with their pistols filled to the brim with slushy ice. High pitched screeches and screams sounded the apartment as the girls ran faster than lightning to find a hiding place, but with no avail as the boys each targeted one girl and attacked them with the freezing water. But what the boys did not know was that only a few days earlier the girls had all participated in a kick boxing lesson and were ready to pin those guys to the ground, so once the girls had adjusted to being hit with the ice they got into ninja mode and did some kick-ass moves and managed, after very little time, to snatch the weapons away from the boys and to push them down to the ground.

"Our plan has backfired goddammit!" Cried Dylan as Jaime used the gun to spray the slushy ice down Dylan's top making him squeal like a little girl.

"Retreat, retreat!" Screamed Brian as he wiggled out of Julia's grip and ran for the door, however Meredith slammed it shut before they could escape.

"Oh no you don't Brian Holden!" She said, putting her hand on her hip.

Lauren (who currently had her pistol pointed at Joey) dropped her gun to the floor, "Put your guns down girls, I don't want to get any wetter than I already am," She said, and the girls followed suit. "So, boys, what do you think you're doing?"

"Well," Joe began, "You know we never told you were we were moving to in the city,"

"Yes," The girls chorused.

"Well, we are actually you neighbours, we live across the hallway. We wanted to tell you in an interesting way,"

"Could you not have done it in a nicer way, which involved less water?" Julia asked.

"Nah, our way was more fun," Chuckled Brian as he looked around the room and took in the sight of four extremely soaking girls trying to be angry and their 'hilarious' friends.

"Hey, don't look too innocent, you got us guys wet too!" Dylan stated whilst pointing to his now see-through white polo shirt.

"So, you're our next door neighbours then?" Questioned Jaime.

"Yup!"

"Well isn't this going to be fun?"

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

_Please review, follow and favourite ~ Thank you!_


	2. The one with the forbidden candyfloss

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Team Starkid. The characters used in this story are purely for name-sake and I am not suggesting that any event, or relationship, in this story is real- Team Starkid are just the characters I need to execute the plot idea I have in my head!_

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I April 2015 I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

One week after they had all moved in it was the weekend again, most of the group had found themselves temporary day jobs and had endured a hard week's work and now it was time for them to relax and kick back. It was late Friday night and Joe, Dylan, Brian, Joey, Lauren, Jaime, Julia and Meredith were all huddled on a couch watching The Hunger Games.

"It gets better every time I watch it," Exclaimed Meredith as the end credits began to roll. The group nodded in agreement. After watching all of the credits, just so Dylan could prove that his second cousin was an extra, they all rolled of the sofa.

"I think we'll be off now," Said Joey as he stood up and stretched, "We'll see you girls tomorrow!" The rest of the guys stood up to follow, except Brian.

"I think I'll stay here tonight," He stated simply. Everyone else wolf whistled.

"You and Mere have fun then!" Said Dylan whilst he winked at the bright pink, embarrassed pair.

"Oh, be quiet guys, it's been months so you can stop teasing us now!" Sighed Meredith.

The others all exchanged looks and chorused, "Nope!"

"Ugh," Brian groaned.

"Night night, lover-boy!" Shouted Joey as the men left the apartment sending winks and suggestive looks Brian and Meredith's way. All the girls, excluding Meredith of course, retreated into their separate bedrooms stating that they would not like to watch the two people they regard as siblings passionately make out of the sofa. So Meredith and Brian were alone, at last.

"They can be quite a handful sometimes, can't they?" Laughed Brian whilst he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Just a bit,"

"So, are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Definitely, I feel like I haven't seen them for ages- I've missed them," Meredith replied. Denise, Jeff, Brian R and Jim were all travelling up to New York for the weekend to pay a visit to their best friends. They had made arrangements to meet in Central Park so that they could go to a fair being held nearby.

"Mmm, me too," Brian agreed, "You know, I haven't seen Denise or Jeff since... You know,"

"Ooh!" Oohed Meredith once she worked out what Brian meant, "Neither have I, but it provided Julia and I with gossip material for weeks!"

"Well, it's good to know that your friends discomfort made you happy," Brian joked causing Meredith to punch him lightly on the arm "Anyway, shall we make our way to the bedroom?" Hinted Brian with a saucy wink.

"Sounds like a plan!"

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

The next morning, at approximately eleven o'clock, the New Yorkers were waiting for their friends in Central Park. It was a reasonably warm day with little clouds, so a rather good day for a fair, the group didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later a tried looking Jim, Jeff, Brian and Denise emerged from behind a building.

"HELLO!" Shouted Lauren as she ran to the gang of four to give them a massive hug.

"Hi Lauren," They all chorused in unison, less enthusiastically because they had been driving all night.

"How was your journey?" Asked Jaime as the rest of the Starkid gang walked up to the new arrivals.

"It was okay until the radio bummed us out," Said Denise, the group gave her questioning looks, "basically it was just rambling on about how successful Darren is, and that's lovely and I am so proud, but it just reminded me of how I am not successful,"

"So we wrote a song!" Said Jim proudly.

"That's... A bit weird," Joe said.

"We know, the song just bummed us out more though," Sighed Jeff.

"Let's hear it then!"

Denise cleared her throat, and to the tune of 'I wanna be' from Starship, she sang:

"I wanna be a professional actor,

I wanna have the things they go-o-ot,

I could be a professional actoorrr,

But there's just one little thing they have,

Which I don't... A JOB!"

She shouted the last bit. The group all made identical faces of worry, confusion and a little disgust. "Did you like it?" She asked. The group just stared at her for a little while longer.

"It took you a whole twelve hour car journey to write that?" Asked Joe Walker finally.

"Well, we only started writing it two hours in, so it took us ten hours," Defended Jeff.

"Wow, it's pretty shit guys,"

"Um, anyway," Began Meredith, shaking off the bizarre song, "Shall we got to the fair then?" Everyone nodded eagerly. The group of 12 then started to walk towards the big and bustling fair. Denise, Jeff, Brian and Jim all shared news about what was happening in their lives and in Chicago before they left for the visit and although Jeff and Denise were still not talking their behaviour towards the others was unaffected and they were both happy and bubbly like usual.

"I can't wait to get there!" Lauren talked animatedly once the four visitors had finished telling their tales of Chicago, "I can't wait to get some candyfloss!"

The rest of the group exchanged looks and stopped walking.

"What?" Asked Lauren, looking suspiciously at her frozen friends.

"Look Lo, we need to talk," Said Julia seriously as she stepped forwards towards Lauren.

"What? Are you breaking up with me Juls?" Lauren giggled at her own silly little joke.

"No, no. We were talking earlier and we think its best that you don't eat any candyfloss," Julia finished and Lauren's face fell.

"Wh-what?"

"I know it's going to be hard for you," Julia added, she opened her arms and an upset Lauren ran into them for a cuddle.

"But I don't understand!"

"Lauren, it's not you, it's us," Comforted Joe as he walked over to pat Lauren warmly on the back.

"But, listen, I'll try harder, I'm different now, I've changed," Lauren managed to say in between sobs.

"I think it's best you eat other candies," Joey said to try to install some hope into Lauren.

"But I don't want anything else, I want candyfloss. Please, I can take it more seriously,"

"Lo, I think you really need to find yourself and focus on your career instead," Said Meredith soothingly, patting Lauren on the back like the others.

"Fine," Spluttered Lauren, clearly upset, "I can try, it's going to be hard, and I think I'm just going to lay off candy for a while, I can't have anything that will remind me of,"She paused, "... Candyfloss."

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

The fair was buzzing full of people and stalls, everywhere you looked there was tiny toddlers running around with sticky hands and faces or tired looking parents following their children to cater for their every expensive need. The large group of friends had managed to get to the centre of the fair and were constantly being run over by little children.

"I'm never having kids," Stated Jeff as a seven year old ran over his foot with his scooter.

"Really? I can't wait to have children," Jaime replied as she watched the children running around with warm eyes, "They're so little, and small, and tiny, and cute,"

"Until they get to their teenage years, where they turn into gross, sweaty poo bags,"

"Don't forget stubborn, unhygienic, hairy and lazy," Dylan chimed in.

"Only boys are really hairy!" Jaime protested, "Girls aren't!"

"Well, you obviously didn't see my moustache!" Said Meredith, earning a large giggle from Denise who was Meredith's friend all through the awkward teenage years.

"I miss your moustache, it reminds me of the time when you dated Jake Homburgs" Denise said, barely able to control her laughter.

"No, no, Denise. Do NOT bring up this story!" Meredith pleaded, suddenly going wide eyed. Brian, who had his arm around Mere's waist, removed it and walked towards Denise with a questioning look.

"I want to know this story!" He said.

"Back in high school, Meredith dated this guy called Jake, and they went on a couple of dates. But, in the end, he had to dump her because he didn't want to date someone who had more facial hair than him!" Laughed Denise as Meredith sent her a death stare, which just made Denise giggle even more.

"Deeds, I actually hate you," Meredith whined. "And for all your information, I no longer have a moustache, it was just an _asset_ I had when I was younger, I grew out of it,"

"You're still beautiful to me Mere," Said Brian as he kissed her forehead.

"No! No PDA here!" Screeched Jaime pulling Meredith off of Brian and smacking him on the head as she did so, "We've discussed this!"

"You're mean," Brian said, "So where do you want to go first?"

"Haunted house!" Jim shouted.

Jim's idea was very welcome amongst the group so they all walked, skilfully dodging the bucket loads of kids, towards the large haunted mansion ride a few hundred metres away. They all gaped at the large mansion but soon their looks turned from amazement to worry as they saw people around the same age as them exit the ride with expressions of absolute torment on each of their faces.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brian Rosenthal asked, trying his best to stop his voice from going squeaky- he had never been a fan of scary fairground rides.

"We're 28 goddammit," Denise said but even her comparatively calm expression changed when she read the sign which stated that only 21 year olds and above could enter.

"Come on, let's go," Said Joe, "The longer we leave it the more scared we're going to get,"

Everyone nodded and let Joe lead the way to the empty queue line for the ride, the man at the door let the min immediately with a little snigger and a quiet murmur which sounded a lot like 'Good luck'. The twelve of them were split up into three groups of four; Joe, Brian, Brian and Jaime then Dylan, Denise, Meredith and Joey and then Jeff, Jim, Lauren and Julia. Each group of four had to sit in a small carriage and they were held in tightly by a rusting metal bar which pinned their backs right to their seats. And the ride was terrifying, screams were heard all around from both boys and girls as they were chased by clowns, spiders and snakes and all in the dark too, the whole thing was indescribably terrifying. It would be an understatement to say that they were relieved when the ride was over.

"That... Was pretty scary." Said Denise as the group of twelve walked out of the exit, completely traumatized.

"I'm questioning my manlihood," Jeff stated shakily as he straightened his shirt and broadened his shoulders to make sure he didn't look too wimpy.

"I think we've been questioning it for a while," Replied Denise but in a not too friendly tone. Jeff glared at Denise and was about to retort before Jaime stopped him in his tracks.

"Come on guys, we almost made the whole morning without you two getting on each other's nerves," She said calmly, looking at the two as if she was a cross Mother.

"What's going on?" Asked Jim who looked thoroughly confused.

"You don't know?" Dylan questioned.

"No? I don't understand!"

"Listen, guys, I don't wanna talk about it! Can we just drop it?" Denise said looking a mixture of annoyed and sad.

"Yeah, okay," Julia confirmed, it wasn't the time or the place to talk about _what_ happened.

The group then decided to split into girls and boys and explore the rest of the large fair separately, mainly to avoid Jeff and Denise sending each other the evils. But a good time was had by all and although Lauren seemed to be getting some kind of candyfloss withdrawal symptoms she too was having a good, sugar-free, time. When the sun started setting in the sky and each stall began to close the group decided it was time to leave; Denise, Jim, Jeff and Brian were now extremely tired and were in need of a good night's rest. Denise was sharing with the girls and the other three were comfortably rooming with the boys.

"Thank you all for letting me stay over," Said Denise as her female friends retreated to their bedrooms; they all thanked her for coming before they closed their doors for the night. So Denise was alone in their living room snuggled up in her cosy sleeping bag when she heard a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it," She shouted when she heard movement coming from Meredith's room. She reluctantly wiggled out of her fluffy cocoon to walk, pyjama clad, to the door. She opened it with a groan.

"Oh it's you," She said as she inspected the man at the door.

"Yes," Replied Jeff Blim starkly, "I left my phone in Lauren's bag,"

"So that's why you're here,"

"Why else would I be?"

"To apologise,"

"You started it,"

"Not for today,"

"For when?"

"You know when I mean,"

"I did nothing wrong,"

This made her laugh, "Right, of course, Jeff Blim the brilliant, completely in capable of ever doing any wrong,"

"Look, I'm just here for my phone. You know what, I'll get it tomorrow, good night Denise,"

She closed the door on his face and blinked away a tear. Climbing back into her cocoon which was inevitably not as warm as when she left it she contemplated all that had happened in the past couple of months and wondered if things would ever return to the way they were, before it happened- it was all she wanted. To have her idiot of a friend back again.

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

_A/N- Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourited YAY! Keep it up! When I first planned this chapter the idea for the haunted house thing was really savage and I literally typed in 'Saw' to Google images for ideas... And then I realised that it was a Starkid fanfiction and torture would be a bit strange, nay horrifying and totally not my style- but I do apologize if you're one of those strange people who wanted to read about Joe Walker putting his hand in acid to retrieve a key to free all the members from the ride (Hannibal, I'm looking at you). If you have any questions or want any spoilers contact me on my Tumblr: 'S-U-P-E-R-F-R-I-E-N-D-S'. In regards to the question asking about ships, I'm afraid I can't tell you because it would ruin the ending- but I can tell you that Breredith will remain more or less constant throughout which consequently eliminates the Bropez ship from my story :D _


End file.
